Dreaming Works
by Sister-Danger-Nun
Summary: He met her, he fell in love. He was too late, but his capablitly of manipulating dreams may make it possible for her to understand his feelings...and maybe even more. whatever....I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 2

**AN: I want all of you to know, I have nothing against Kyo. Lol. I just like the idea of him being the bad guy in this specific story!**

**This chapter is short as well. The next chapters will be a longer. I couldn't really work off this chapter without sounding as though I was rambling...so..enoy!!**

**Oh!! And all the characters are around the same age. I don't wanna throw anybody off.**

A kiss.

She awoke to a kiss. A kiss that made her feel tingly and hot in every inch of he body. She could feel hands carressing her sides, her legs, and another hand gripping the back of her head, grabbing handfuls of her hair. The girl kicked one leg up then sat upright, her back compleltly straight, in her bed. It was then she realized, she was alone.

The moonlight was leaking into her room through the window, creating a small pool of light to surround the small girl's fragil frame. You could see the dust particles floating in the light of the moon, giving the sight an almost magical look.

"Uhnn," A small whimper escaped her lips. That dream felt so real. It felt like someone was really there, holding her, caressing her, kissing her, touching her... she could have sworn. Her small little body shook a little bit, with fright and cold, and small little goose bumps began crawling up her arms, neck, and back. Slender fingers gripped the cool, cotton sheets as she clutched the blanket to her chest. It was almost a pathetic sight, for the girl looked complelty confused and frightend but a very slight smile spread across her peach, creamed colored lips, and her eyelids fells half way over her large, dark brown eyes causing her eyelashes to ketch a bit of the light at the very ends. A very gentle blush swept across her cheeks and with that, she lay back down, gently, on her bead, with her back facing the window. The moon glowed across her narrow, tiny shoulder blades, and captured the movement of her breathing. It slowed down to a very shallow, deep, hypnotic movement, as she slipped further, and further in subconciousness.

I have been giving her these dreams for quite a few weeks now. Something I've been meaning to experiment on sense the very first day I met Tohru Honda, 4 years ago. Of course you can't always get what you want...especially the first day you find it. It always takes time, like saviing up money, or points. It simply takes time with certain things. In my case, I took too much time. I would always fear I could never amount to be enough for dear Tohru, so I took as much time as possible to pronounce my love for the sweet, understanding, bright girl...but weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and years, well....they just keep piling up now. It's been exactly four years sense the day I met this special lady, and I've lost every chance in the world to keep her as my own. Tohru is now engaged to a very violent, undeserving man named Kyo. I could end it if I really put some hard work and preserverence behind it, but I could never sacrafice the happiness of this blessed girl. If it is him who makes her happy then it is him she shall deserves. Anything she ants she deserves...no matter what it is. But a more important matter...

I am, what mystics call a dream watcher...but I prefer the name dream molder. I can peak on and control any dream I want. It doesn't matter who or what. Cats, dogs, birds, people, and even small children (Though small children are harder for me to mold with.) What I was just doing to Tohru was something I've never tried before. I tapped into her senses; smell, touch, taste, etc, and made her feel every movemnt I have ever made with her before, such as walking past her, talking with her, joking with her, and made her dream about the one special day (if it should ever come) that she and I share our very first kiss.... ... ... I know. I sound like a lovestruck puppy. Pathetic. Sad. Weak. The list continues, but when I want something, I do my best to get it, of course all in fair play. I don't do things just because I'm greedy. Maybe what I'm doing to Thoru is an act of greed, I don't know. All I know is, I KNOW that I HAVE to have this beautful, blessed, gift from heaven. She needs to be out of this terrible relationship with that creepy, hot headed loser she found. Anybody, would be better than this guy.

It was a snowy, beautiful, sunny day. All the light produced by the sun was glimmering off the snow, creating nature's own christmas lights. I was sitting on a wooden benmch waiting for my date. Thoru had invited me to go on a double date with her and her new fiancee. She really wanted to know what kind of opinion I had of him.

"You're like my big brother, Hatori. I really want to know what you think of Kyo!" Her voice echoed back and forth in my mind, "Oh I hope you like him!"

I leaned furhter back onto the park bench and rested my head on the back of the seat. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily out. The girl I had asked to attend the date with me was an old friend, Hana. She knew about my feelings for Thoru and also about my dreams. She worked with the business that helped people with my condition.

Footsteps were appraching me. I could hear the crunch in the snow, "Hatori? Get up. Thy'll be here soon."

I groaned and patted the seat next to me, without moving my head from the back of the seat, "Sit heeeree."

As she sat down, she bagan diffing through her purse. Of course I knew what she was looking for...that damned camera, "So. How did you meet Tohru again?"

My eyes were still closed, but the sun was still bright enough to make me squint, "I met her in my economics class."

Tohru and I had been attending the same college for the past four years. Our freshman year we both were taking econmoics. She was sitting all alone, in the middle of the classroom and when I laid my eyes on her, I thought she was cute. So, being the horny college guy I was, I sat next to her and immideiatley struck a conversation up with her. her eyes were so big and so brown! Her hair was braided down her back, and a few strands of hair curled out and frayed around her face. Even though she seemed a little stressed she was pretty cute. She could've blown any other girl in the class out of the water, without even trying.

"Ah, Look at me real quick", She asked calmly.

I opened my eyes tilted my head over to her. As soon as I did, I was blinded by a bright flash, followed by a distant clicking sound.

"Commit this to memory!" She exclaimed loudly, "I will title this picture as 'Hatori...Letting the girl he loves most, Get away!' " She narrowed her eyes at me with an evil grin. What a dirty, fowl, little girl she was.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and kicked a pile of snow at her, "Don't tease me." She would anyway, "I hate it when you do." She was heartless...of course she would tease me. I smiled. Hana, never afraid to be herself.

"Hatori!"I heard a very familiar, excited voice call my name. I could hear a fast paced _crunch, crunch, crunch, _approaching us. I sat upright and opened my eyes, "Hey Tohru!" I waved. I laughed as I saw her running towards us. She had her usual bright smile on. she adavanced on us quickly and hurriedly stepped behind the bench and squatted behind me, as if she were hiding from something. Her giggles were uneven and out of rythm, as if she was trying to ketch her breath between fits of laughter. It was cute.

I went to stand up and then noticed the orange headed boy running towards us as well, with a big smile on his face, "He's ganna tickle me to death!" Tohru gasped, then held on tight to my shoulders.

The boy stopped in front of me, his hand on his chest. He whiped some sweat from his upper lip, then put his hand on his hip, "Okay. Enough now. I'm not ganna get ya."

She giggled and stepped out in front of me, then grabbed my hand, "Hatori. This is Kyo! My fiancee!" She then stepped towards Hana, and shook hands with her, "And you must be Hana! Hatori told me you'd be joining us today!"

Hana smiled then looked at me, "Wow, you're a friendly girl." She let a giggle slip through her lips. Of course, Tohru's laughter was always contagious.

I shook hands with Kyo, then stood up. I stretched and offered my hand to Hana so she could get up easier...of course, she ignored my hand.

"Shall we go for lunch?" Hana exlaimed, then pointed to the cafe sign above us, "They got the best cheese cake!"

I nodded and smiled, looking back at Tohru who was walking hand in hand with that boy. I was about to turn around and walk ahead with Hana, when I noticed a small, innocent kiss she gave his smooth, tan...undeserving! cheek. My heart skipped a beat and shattered with a bit of pain.

She really did love him.

Hana intertwined her arm with my own and tugged me through the door of the cafe, she whispered up to me, with a smile and a glint of ...manic...in her eyes, "Maybe you're not too late?"

I smiled at her and crinkled my nose at her. What did she know!

**AN: I am looking for a beta reader! If anyone is interested let me know! As you can tell...'ve got bad grammer errors, spelling, and so on.. _ I need yooou Beta Girl/Boy!!**


	2. what the fuck?

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. I've got a hectic schedule...and it's onleh ganna be getting worse cause for me! School is right around the corner!**

Chapter two!

Oh! I never thought in my wildest dreams that I could meet someone so boring. This Kyo...was enthrallingly boring, and the worst part about it was he truly thought he was interesting. So, that lead to him talking about himself... ... nothing, but himself.

Hana and I were sitting in the same posture; slouched over, with our head resting in our left hands. Our eyes were narrowed and I swear I could feel my brain freeze up. How could someone talk about bowling so much?

Leave it to Tohru to find someone uninteresting to ...love. I shuddered at the thought of Tohru sharing a bed with him...kissing him. My mind always goes to the worst of places. I can never help it. I can't ever think about something that will benifit me. Like Tohru and Kyo having a fight, and she running to my house...me wooing her, and comforting her in her time of need. Oh no... It had to be them sharing a bed.... .... Damnit.

I looked over at Tohru, who was gazing at the snack bar. We were sitting across from each other. There were many black, empty tables behind her, and the large window that showed the outside world. It gleamed behind her like some background to a movie. She was beautiful, staring off into space. She dind't seem like she was at all interested in what her fiancee was saying. How could she...how could we all. I was about to nudge her foot from under the table, so I could see her grin at me, but something much more exciting happened!

"Well, I hate to wrap this up, but I've got to get to work!" Kyo reached across the table to shake my hand. I lifted my hand to cough in it, then looked over towards Hana. Her eyes were closed. Her hair was over her eys, and I swear I could spot a small sliver of druel dangling into her palm.

"Uh, Yeah man! It was great to meet you." I kicked Hana's shin and she woke up with a startled snort.

"You have a great smile!"

Tohru looked at Hana with a quizzical look, her eyebrows furrowed in a little bit. She didn't look angry, but she did look confused.

Kyo smiled, and crinckled his nose...gayly at her. He stood up, the pecked Tohru on the cheek, "I wish I could walk you home but I'm already running a few minutes late." He slipped his jacket on andran out the door fast enough that by the time that Tohru lifted her head in acknowldegment to his leaving, he was already gone.

She smiled at the door, then to us, "He can get a little talkative!" She looked down at her still steaming cofee, then looked up at me, with that same, beautiful smile, "So what do you think of him, Hatori?"

I dind't know whether to lie or to speak the truth. I slipped my coat on over my shoulder then looked over at Hana, "Well, I think he was pretty..." I got lost their. He was so boring and....stupid, " Fashionable." He did have a great sense of style. His hair was sleek and shiny, but orange. He was attractive enough to pull it off, and most girls would kill to have him by their side. His clothes were well looking and seemed a little bit exspensive. It wasn't like Tohru to be with somone becaus eof what they looked like or had. What te Hell did she see in this guy?

I saw Tohru's smile fall at my reply. Hana was able to brighten it back up with, "Girl, he's a cutie! I bet every girl that passes you two on the street stares in envy!"

Tohru giggled, then took a sip of her cofee, "Yeah. He is pretty handsome!"

Hana smiled then looked down at her watch, "Well...it was very nice to meet you Tohru," She reached across the table to shake her hand. Tohru gladly shook it, then grabbed her coat.

"You two need to leave me alone though. I've got my own date arriving in less than five minutes!" She winked up at me, then took a swig from her coffee.

Hana doesn't date. She wanted us to leave together. I knew she did. She was like that. She was pressuring me on the phone last night about how I never told Tohru how I felt. I remeber yelling at her, "It's not like I can go back and fix it!"

Tohru tugged on my sleeve, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Did you really like Kyo, Hatori? You didn't really give me a solid answer."

It was a quie day. Of course, it was a Tuesday. Nothing really goes on on Tuesdays. I listened to the mellotone sounds of our feet crunching in the snow together.

"I don't know Tohru. He seemed to have popped up out of nowhere." I shrggged my shoulders and looked down at her. She seemed a little bit dissappointed... that was an understatement...she had her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, it's not like I DON'T like the guy! I just want to be one hundered percent sure that he's..." I thought about what I could say that would not be a complete lie,"...the..right one for you!"

Her dissappointed frown turned into a flat line smile. She wrapped her arm around mine and laughed, "Okay! Good. I really want you to like him Hatori! It really means a lot for you to."

I smiled, then ruffled the top of her hair. She laughed and grabbed my hand away from her head. It took both of her beautiful small hands to move just my one hand. It was a lot bigger than hers...of course. Tohru was a little smaller than most of the girls I knew.

Her crunching in the snow was faster paced than mine, so I tried to slow down a bit for her, but that only made me feel awkward.

It really was a beatiful day, and I was glad I could spend a part of it with my favorite girl.

I looked down at her. She was looking down at her shoes, causing her hair to fall in her face.

I smirked, as an idea popped into my head. I quickly laced my fingers in between hers and twirled myself in front of her and kneeled on one knee. I held the bottom of her chin with my fingers and smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. I smiled and lifted her hand up to my chest, and placed my other hand ontop of it.

"Hatori!" She giggled at me, She tucked her hair behind her ear, revieling her beautiful, baby doll face, "What are you doing?" She tugged her had back a little, but I held it firmly in front of my face.

"Miss Tohru! I am going to propose to you," I smiled as she blushed, and her eyes got wide. The beautiful angel went to say something, but I smiled and asked her, "Will you always consider me your best friend, even with Kyo in your life?!"

Her face flushed back to her normal color and she smiled and twisted her foot a little bit creating a tiny crater in the snow, "Of course Hatori!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed my forehead, "I don't know what I'd do without someone like you in my life! Ha ha!"

I nuzzled my face into her neck and breathed her warm, sweet scent. How I wish I could call her my Fiancee.

*** ***

"You know you'd better stop interfering with her dreams..." I could here Hana over the other end of the telephone. I was sitting on my recliner in my messy apartment. I wasn't good with the house cleaning thing...so...I'm not ganna get into the details. I was scooping out the last bit of ice cream from a small ice cream pint, oh that sweet, cold, vanillaie flavor. Bring me back to...well...just bring me back. I took a swig from my beer and hung up the phone.

It was a ritual. Before I psycked into Tohru's dreams, I got a little drunk and called Hana, got a little more drunk...then tapped in.

Tonight was going to be a good night. I could feel it in the way my bones decided to sway. (That's the only way I can truly described the experince of netering someone's dreams, or whatever it is. It feels like my eyes get pulled further back into my head, and then my bones begin to rattle a little bit...then ben...not bainfully...just...I guess it feels like they turn into a jelly substance, but as soon as I appear in the room of the desired victom, I become a whole person again.)

Tohru was asleep. Her arm was bent over the top of her had, and her other arm was resting against her stomach. The moon was gloing against her perfect, porclean skin. Her hair travled down her pillow and over her shoulder. It glimmered. She was so beautiful.

I motioned my body (not really my body, but more like....a..clone of my body..It was like I was watching myself walk towards her. That's what actually occured in my watchings.)

I set down on the bed, then was thrown off by a strong, terrible, smell. I stood up and scratched my head. I looked around the room. It was the smell of booze and sweat...and cheap cologne?

I spotted one of the pictures of Kyou and Tohru on her dresser. He had his arm tight around her waist, and she head her head resting on his shoulder. Jealousy surged through me.

I was startled when Tohru's door slammed open. It hit the back wall causing all the pictures to rattle. Tohru's eyes shot open and she turned her head lazily towards her door.

"Oh.." her voice was melodic and drowsy, "What are you doing here so late?"

In the dark, Kyo seemed more sinister and unwelcoming. Nothing like how he appeard in the cafe. The smell of booze and sweat grea stronger as he swaggered towards Tohru's bed, "What..ever!" He slurred loudly, then slammed himself ontop of Tohru.

I moved my body to jump at him, but of course there was nothing I could do. I was able to hit him and everything, but it was like striking a balloon. He wasn't able to feel anything. What the in the hell was going on?!

"Whoa! Kyo!" Tohru huffed, then pushed him aside. She reached over and turned her nightstand lamp on. She looked over to Kyo and he was growing red in the face. He seemed angry.

"K-Kyo?" She asked, then satupright on the bed. She tilted her head at him causing her long, brown hair to fall over her small, pale, narrow shoulders, "Are you ok--!" She was cut off by him pushing her hard against the head board and kissing her feircly.

I lunged again at him. What was I going to do!? I started pacing around my 'mind' and began racking up ideas when Tohru gave out a loud huff, almost similar to a scream, but not quite. A loud popping sound, as if Tohru slapped him across the face, followed soon after her little noise. I was about to cheer and hollar. Good for her! She was able to get him off her! That forcful jerk!

I turned around and noticed that Tohru had her hand cupped around her mouth. Kyo was sitting on the other side of the bed, and was stretching.

I looked harder at her hand and noticed the small shimmer, of dark, red, liquid, oozing between her indexf and middle fingers.

"You bastard!" I hollard. I waved my arms out then closed my eyes! I was back on my lunge chair, in my dirty, rutty little apratment. I opened my eyes, grabbed my beer and my car keys, and ran towards the front door. I dind't even bother to put my shoes on. That disrespectful mother fucker was going to die...

**AN: Sorry if this is stupid and boring and his not very well written.. =D Long days are making me want to be a little lazy!**


End file.
